cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ael'ùvah
The ael'ùvah are elves native to Gil-Navarié and the other islands of the Elven Isles. They were one of the first races to evolve from the Valiö. They are called the udesi by the ael'nonùvah, the ùpatiir ''by the Essence Elves and Mystic Elves by the Erius. The singular form of ael'ùvah is al'ùvah, which means ''I am blessed ''in their native tongue, ael'ùvahian. History Re-awakening According to the ancient folklore of the ael'ùvah, the first Al'uvah to awaken was Cuëníevé, the first Paramount King. He and his brethren awoke outside Gil-Aman, later to be renamed Gil-Navarié. They found it covered in ice and in much the same way as it had been during the height of the Valiö's power. Cuëníevé is said to have proclaimed the city a gift from the gods and that is how the ael'ùvah gained their reputation for being arrogant. Early History Although Cuëníevé's ael'ùvah were the first to awaken, they were not the only ones. Later, Maraë, the first Queen of Gil-Gotham, awoke outside what would become Gil-Gotham. At that time, it was just a shrine. Maraë had awoken with about fifty other individuals and together they began to construct a great city to guard the shrine. Later, the elves of Maraë were discovered by Cuëníevé's ael'ùvah. Cuëníevé taught that the ael'ùvah of Gil-Navarié were the only beings on the world. To protect his status as leader of the ael'ùvah, Cuëníevé declared war on Maraë's elves. Despite only having one hundred warriors between them, the ael'ùvah at that time were much like the Valiö of old, blessed with great strength and endurance. The war raged for many years, the soldiers kept fighting by the magic that both sides possessed. The war was only stopped when Cuëníevé scaled Siërra Grés, a huge mountain that once dominated the Gil-Navarié skyline. On reaching the summit, Cuëníevé is said to have found a great dragon, whom he awoke in the hope that the dragon would help him defeat his enemy. The dragon was cunning. He called himself Angadíthrùl, the Mortal Helper, and told Cuëníevé that he would help him. At first, Angadíthrùl was true to his word and won many battles for Cuëníevé. ael'ùvahian lore says that Angadíthrùl turned on Cuëníevé at the ''pyrra i incíndorathù, the Battle of Great Fire, and slew many of his warriors, as well as the soldiers of Gil-Gotham. Cuëníevé is said to have cursed the dragon and named him Angadiël, the Mortal Eater. Cuëníevé is then said to have been driven insane by the loss of his forces and drove himself off of the Siërra Grés and down into the busy city below. His son, Cuënathù, formed an alliance with Maraë and their forces drove Angadiël from the Elven Isles. It is speculated that Cuënathù and Maraë grew closer, their friendship going further than their alliance. A child was born to Maraë and she called him Cuäré. Around this time, the line of Cuëníevé died, adding more evidence to support the notion that Maraë and Cuënathù were betrothed. Category:Races